mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gwiazda salonów/Transkrypt
:Rarity: dech Tutaj? Mam się zatrzymać tutaj?! :Księżniczka Celestia: Twilight powiedziała, że wpadniesz do Canterlotu i zapytała, czy możesz u mnie zamieszkać. :Rarity: Bardzo ci dziękuję, Księżniczko. :Księżniczka Celestia: Ach, nie ma za co. :Rarity: Nie, naprawdę. To miło z twojej strony. :Księżniczka Celestia: Ale to nic takiego. :Rarity: O, ale to nie jest nic, to jest wszystko! Wprost nie wiem co powiedzieć. Dziękuję! Dziękuję! Księżniczkę w kopytko Dziękuję! całuje Dziękuję! znów... Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki! całusów :Księżniczka Celestia: Ale, nie ma za co... :Rarity: Dzięki! :Bagażowy: dysząc Twój bagaż, mademoiselle? :Księżniczka Celestia: Teraz możesz się rozgościć. :Bagażowy: Wasza wysokość. :Księżniczka Celestia: Baw się dobrze. :Rarity: Dzięki! :Bagażowy: Gdzie mam to postawić? :Rarity: Wspaniale. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Gwiazda salonów. :Rarity: Opal, wiesz za co tak uwielbiam Canterlot? łyk Ahh. Za wszystko! Może i urodziłam się w Ponyville, ale sercem należę do Canterlotu. łyk Wiem, że jesteśmy tutaj żeby kupić tkaniny, ale Twilight była tak kochana, że umieściła mnie w zamku, koniecznie muszę się jej jakoś pięknie zrewanżować. Hmm... ooh! Kostium na jej przyjęcie urodzinowe! Świetnie! Czyż tutaj nie jest po prostu obłędnie? :Jet Set: Proszę wybaczyć, że przerywamy. Ja jestem Jet Set, a to jest moja żona Upper Crust. Zobaczyliśmy cię w kawiarni i chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć... :Upper Crust: ...Skąd wzięłaś ten oszałamiający kapelusik? :Rarity: O to chodzi? To coś co ja- :Hayseed Rzepa: Rarity! Hej Rarity! To przecież ja Hayseed Rzepa! Poznaliśmy się na potańcówce w Ponyville! :Rarity: Oh, tak, jasne... jak się masz? :Hayseed Rzepa: Dobrze! Bardzo dobrze! :Jet Set i Upper Crust: Ugh... :Jet Set: Jesteś z... Ponyville? :Rarity: Cóż tak, tak ale- :Hayseed Rzepa: No pewnie! To krawcowa co szyje najlepsze portki we wsi! Pewnie wyrychtowała też ten zgrabny kapelutek! :Upper Crust: Wiedziałam, że wygląda trochę wsiowo. :Jet Set: Mówiłem ci, że nie dostaniesz czegoś takiego w Canterlocie. :Jet Set i Upper Crust: Hmph! :Hayseed Rzepa: Bardzo miłe koniska! :Rarity: z zawiedzenia :Rarity: ”Wygląda trochę wsiowo”. ”Coś, czego nie można dostać w Canterlotcie”. Zaraz pokażę wam coś na miarę Canterlotu! :Rarity: kłusuje Muszę zacząć natychmiast. Ten nowy projekt jest bardzo ambitny, zaraz napiszę do Twilight, że będzie miała wspaniały strój na swoje przyjęcie. z zachwytu Fancy Pants? :Fancy Pants: No cóż, tak też można zawrzeć znajomość. :Rarity: O jejciu, jest mi bardzo przykro. Nie widziałam pana, miałam tyle pakunków i chciałam szybko wrócić do zamku, no i waśnie wtedy-- :Fancy Pants: Ty mieszkasz w zamku? :Rarity: Ech, Księżniczka Celestia pozwoliła mi tam zamieszkać. :Fancy Pants: I znasz Księżniczkę? :Fleur Dis Lee: Hmm, widzę, że masz bardzo wyrafinowany gust. :Rarity: Oh, to na kostium, który robię dla przyjaciółki.Niedługo ma urodziny. odchodzi Jest mi naprawdę przykro, że w pana uderzyłam. :Fancy Pants: A mnie nie! Heheh, ty jesteś kucykiem, z którym warto się zderzyć! Posłuchaj, mam zaproszenie dla VIPów na Derby Wonderbolts w to popołudnie. Będziesz, czy będziesz tak miła i dołączysz do mnie i kilku moich przyjaciół. :Rarity: Ja? :Fancy Pants: Ależ tak moja droga. :Rarity: Cóż ja, I'm, uh, ah- eh- tak. :Fancy Pants: A więc do zobaczenia, uh...? :Rarity: Rarity. :Fancy Pants: Rarity. :Rarity: Ugh, oglądanie derby razem z VIPami to jedyna taka okazja w życiu. Ale: jeżeli tam pójdę to zabraknie mi czasy by dokończyć kostium Twilight. Ale: Fancy Pants jest jednym z najważniejszych kucyków w Canterlocie. Jego aprobata była by dla mnie wielką rzeczą. Ale: przyjęcie Twilight może nie będzie takie szykowne jak derby, ale to nie znaczy, że nie powinnam zaprojektować dla niej pięknego kostiumu. Przyjaciółki docenią moją pracę bardziej niż ktokolwiek. Nie znoszę ich zostawiać. I nie zostawię. Opal, idę na Derby Wonderbolts jako gość Fancy Pantsa! podekscytowana :Rarity: Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam! :Fancy Pants: Rarity, jak miło cię znów widzieć, czekałem na ciebie. :rozmawiają :Fancy Pants: Kochani, to jest Rarity. Zatrzymała się w zamku. :Kucyki: z zachwytu, rozmawiają podekscyctowane :Spiker: Szanowni państwo, witamy na naszym dorocznym Derby! Uczestnicy zajęli już miejsca na linii startu i za chwilę rozpoczniemy zawody! :Fancy Pants: Będę kibicował Rapidfire. Na pewno zdobędzie pierwszą nagrodę. :zgadzają się :Rarity: Nie ma szansy wygrać z Fleetfoot. :biorą wdech :fanfary :gwizd :Spiker: Fleetfoot wygrywa o nos! :Rarity: dla zwycięzcy :Fancy Pants: Brawo, Rarity. Powiedz, skąd wiedziałaś że to Fleetfoot wygra. :Rarity: Moja przyjaciółka Rainbow Dash zawsze to powtarza. Mówi, że Fleetfoot prędkością nadrabia braki wzrostu. :Kucyk: Kim jest ta 'Rainbow Dash'? :Rarity: Uh... ślinę Ona... jest... jednym z Wonderbolts, trenerem oczywiście. :Fancy Pants: Mieszka w Canterlockim zamku i zna jedną z trenerek Wonderbolts. Mówiłem wam, że to bardzo ważny kucyk. :rozmawiają :Fancy Pants: Brawa dla Rarity, mojego ulubionego gościa! :Kucyki: Hip hip, hurra! Hip hip, hurra! Hip hip, hurra! :Rarity: ...i powiedziałam, “ojej, to nie jest kapelusz skarbie, to totalna katastrofa, która znalazła się na twojej głowie!" :śmieją się :Kucyk: Oh, jesteś cudowna Rarity, absolutnie cudowna. Musisz koniecznie przyjść na otwarcie mojej galerii w tym tygodniu. się :Rarity: Oh, chciałabym, ale- :Aukcjoner: I nie możesz zapomnieć o mojej jutrzejszej aukcji charytatywnej. :Rarity: To brzmi cudownie, ale- :Kucyk #2: I oczywiście jesteś zaproszona na moje jutrzejsze przyjęcie. :Rarity:To zaszczyt, naprawdę, ale muszą dokończyć bardzo ważny projekt i- :Kucyk: Ale Rarity! Jeśli nie przyjdziesz, mogę równie dobrze zamknąć moją galerię. :Aukcjoner: Moja aukcja jest charytatywna. Charytatywna... :Kucyk #2: Jeśli nie przyjdziesz, moje przyjęcie będzie katastrofą. :Rarity: ...oczywiście przyjdę. :kucyki oddychają z ulgą :Rarity: Wygląda na to, że spędzimy tu jeszcze kilka dni. To zderzenie z Fancy Pantsem było najlepszą rzeczą jaka mi się przydarzyła. Oczywiście skończenie kostiumu na przyjęcie Twilight wciąż jest moim priorytetem, ale nie mogę zawieść elity Canterlotu nie przyjmując ich zaproszeń, prawda? :Becoming Popular :Rarity: Mam nadzieję, że niczego nie zapomniałam. :Bagażowy: Ja... też... :Rarity: Muszę się pośpieszyć. :Opalescence: miauczy :Rarity: Muszę wrócić do Ponyville, żeby skończyć na czas kostium Twilight. :wpada do pokoju :Rarity: Do mnie? Droga Rarity, mamy przyjemność zaprosić się na nasze Garden Party jutro po południu... Twój, Jet Set and Upper Crust! wdech Garden Party w Canterlocie! Zaraz po Gali Galopu, to najważniejsze wydarzenie w Canterlocie! piszczy Oh, jeśli tam pójdę ominą mnie urodziny Twilight... Ale jeśli nie pójdę, zrujnuję sobie moją reputację najważniejszego kucyka w Canterlocie! Nigdy już nie zostanę zaproszona na żadne inne przyjęcie z wyższych sfer! Przyjaciółka... Bardzo ważny kucyk. grymas To po prostu zbyt ważne. głęboki oddech Moja droga Twilight, niestety nie mogę być na twoim jutrzejszym przyjęciu, ponieważ... ponieważ biedna Opal jest chora, jest w zbyt złej formie by wytrzymać długą podróż do Ponyville! Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz. Twoja, Rarity. :Bagażowy: Czy to oznacza, że nie muszę już znosić bagaży? :Rarity: Nie. ale proszę mi je rozpakować. :Bagażowy: Oomph! :Opalescence: miauczy :Rarity: I jak myślisz? Za dużo? Masz rację, za mało. Ah, garden party, nadchodzę! :Reszta głównej szóstki: Niespodzianka! :Rarity: mdleje :Pinkie Pie: Co jej jest? Chyba zemdlała ze szczęścia. Witaj znów. :Rarity: Co wy tu-- jak wy-- dlaczego-- :Applejack: Posłuchajcie jej. Tak się ucieszyła, że odebrało jej mowę. :Rarity: Chciałam tylko zapytać, co wy tu robicie? :Twilight Sparkle: Kiedy napisałaś do mnie, że utknęłaś w Canterlocie, zapytałam Pinkie Pie czy mogłybyśmy urządzić moje przyjęcie tutaj, żeby cię nie ominęło! :Pinkie Pie: Balony bardzo łatwo się pakuje. :uchodzi z balonów :Rarity: Wow... najpierw załatwiłaś mi komnatę w zamku, a teraz to. Ja nie wiem co powiedzieć, Twilight. :Rainbow Dash: No to może wytłumaczysz nam dlaczego się tak wystroiłaś? :Rarity: To? Uh- ja- ja zawsze lubię ładnie wyglądać kiedy Opal nie najlepiej się czuje... To za jej zdrowie. się nerwowo :Fluttershy: Oh, biedna Opal, gdzie jest to biedactwo? :Rarity: Oh, uhh, jest... czekajcie chwilkę. :się zatrzaskują :Reszta głównej szóstki: Huh? :Opalescence: miauczy :Rarity: Bardzo cię za to przepraszam. :prysznica :Opalescence: miauczenia :Rarity: Odpoczywa w łóżku. :Fluttershy: Biedactwo. :Opalescence: miauczenia :Fluttershy: Wygląda strasznie/ :Opalescence: warczy :Twilight Sparkle: To... moja sukienka? :Rarity: Tak. :Twilight Sparkle: Jest taka... prosta. Taka praktyczna. Taka skromna! To idealna sukienka na moje przyjęcie! Przepiękna! :Rarity: z ulgą Nie wiesz jak bardzo miło mi to słyszeć. :Twilight Sparkle: Kiedy powiedziałam Księżniczce, że przenoszę przyjęcie do Canterlotu, udostępniła nam zamkową salę balową! :Pinkie Pie: Jak u prawdziwej elity! :Rarity: Elita?! Gdzie?! Ahh, znaczy, jak znalazłyście czas na udekorowanie sali? Haha. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, nie ruszam się z domu bez mojego zestawu! :eksplozja :Pinkie Pie: Tada. :Twilight Sparkle: Chciałam urządzić urodziny na zewnątrz, ale na dziedzińcu odbywa się jakieś inne przyjęcie. :rozmawiają :Pinkie Pie: Zaczynamy! :muzyka :Rarity: Umm... może jednak zajrzę tam na chwileczkę... Jestem! :Upper Crust: Skarbie, tak się cieszę że przyszłaś. :Fancy Pants: Rarity! Tak miło cię znowu widzieć. :Rarity: Nie mogłabym tego opuścić. :Fancy Pants: wącha Powiedz, jakiego zapachu użyłaś? Pachnie... wącha ...czy to jest lukier? :Rarity: ...Tak, zawsze przed każdym wyjściem smaruję się za uszami lukrem. się nerwowo Przecież w końcu, kto nie lubi zapachu lukru? :Fancy Pants: Ja go lubię. :Upper Crust: Mm-hmm. :Rarity: z ulgą Cóż, przez tę rozmowę o lukrze zrobiłam się głodna. Chyba rzucę okiem na stół z przystawkami. Wybaczcie mi... :Fancy Pants i Upper Crust: konwersację :Fancy Pants i Upper Crust: konwersację :Rarity: się :Rarity: Chyba zostawiłam w łazience odkręcony kran. :Rarity: Muszę sprawdzić co się dzieje z Opal. :Rarity: Czy to Księżniczka Celestia? :Rarity: szepce Chyba muszę iść na chwilę do toalety! :Twilight Sparkle: w imprezową trąbkę :Rarity: Czy ktoś chce może więcej ponczu? :Rarity: Ja... muszę wyjść na chwilę... zrobić to coś... wiecie co...? :Rainbow Dash: Uh, czy to jest młotek do krokieta? :Rarity: półprzytomna Jaki młotek? :Rainbow Dash: Ten, który masz w ustach! :Rarity: się nerwowo Ooh, o ten młotek chodzi. Bo ja, wiecie tak naprawdę, prawdę... ee... :Twilight Sparkle: Czekaj, byłaś na tym przyjęciu w ogrodzie? :Rarity: Uh, ja, ja, ja... :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, nie spodziewałam się. :Rarity: Twilight wszystko wyjaśnię! Ja- :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś tak rozchwytywanym kucykiem! :Rarity: Musisz mnie zrozumieć! Ja- :Twilight Sparkle: Oni wszyscy wyglądają szykownie. A Gala Galopu już tuż tuż, na pewno niektórzy będą chcieli kupić twoje stroje. Bardzo sprytnie! :Rarity: Woo, wwwhy tak, nie chciałam żebyście pomyślały, że jestem niegrzeczna, i dlatego wam nie powiedziałam, tylko dlatego. się nerwowo :Twilight Sparkle: Ach tak, wcale nie musiałaś. Możesz wychodzić tam kiedy zechcesz! :Rarity: Twilight, jesteś najlepszą przyjaciółką na całym świecie. Jak w ogóle mogłam pomyśleć, że tego nie zrozumiesz. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale czego? :Rarity: Niczego. Do zobaczenia! :Rainbow Dash: Hej, zaczekaj! Weź nas ze sobą! Jestem pewna, że nie będą mieli nic przeciwko! Chodźcie dziewczyny, pokażemy im jak się bawimy w Ponyville! :Rarity: O nie! :eksplozja :imprezowe gwizdki :ćwierkają :Pinkie Pie: Mmm! :Applejack: Dlaczego nikt nie zajmuje się ogrodem? Przecież to garden party, prawda? :Rarity: łyk :Jet Set: Czy ty widzisz jak ona jest ubrana? :Upper Crust: To takie prostackie :Rarity: śmiech Tak. :Fancy Pants: Przepraszam, mogę spytać skąd wzięłaś tę kreację? :Twilight Sparkle: Ach tak, oczywiście. Uszyła ją dla mnie moja bardzo bliska przyjaciółka z Ponyville. :Rarity: napój :Fancy Pants: Ponyville? Żartujesz? :Twilight Sparkle: Ależ skąd. Nazywa- :Rarity: Fancy Pants! Chodź ze mną! Chcę ci pokazać tę rzecz, która jest tam. Po drugiej stronie ogrodu. :Fancy Pants: Zaraz, moja droga. Ta przemiła dama z Ponyville zaraz powie mi, kto uszył jej uroczą suknię. :Rarity: Sukienkę? Daj spokój, kogo obchodzi jakaś stara- :Twilight Sparkle:Nie bądź taka skromna, suknia którą mi uszyłaś jest piękna! :patrzą zaszokowane :tłuczonego szkła :Twilight Sparkle: Oczywiście, że tak! :Fancy Pants: Rarity Znasz te kucyki? :szepcą między sobą :Rarity: Tak. Tak, ja je znam. Może nie są tak wytworne jak kucyki z Canterlotu, ale to moje przyjaciółki. I bez wątpienia są najważniejszymi kucykami jakie znam. :Jet Set: Ważne kucyki? Te prostaczki? :Upper Crust: Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! :Jet Set i Upper Crust: się :Fancy Pants: Myślę, że są uroczo rustykalne. :biorą wdech :Fancy Pants: I uważam, że suknia którą uszyłaś jest śliczna.I pewnie wszystkie damy w Canterlocie będą taką chciały. :Upper Crust: Oh, ja od razu zamawiam jedną. :Jet Set: Lepiej wziąć dwie. :Fancy Pants: Emm, tak, a więc. Czy zechcesz mnie przestawić swoim przyjaciółkom? :Rarity: Z przyjemnością! :Rarity: Droga Księżniczko Celestio, Chcę ci opowiedzieć o tym, czego się nauczyłam podczas mojej wizyty. :Księżniczka Celestia: Z przyjemnością cię wysłucham. :Rarity: Nauczyłam się, że gdziekolwiek będąc, nie można zapomnieć o swoich przyjaciołach i o tym skąd się jest. To coś, z czego trzeba być zawsze dumnym, choćby nie wiem co. :Księżniczka Celestia: Hm, to naprawdę bardzo wartościowa lekcja. :Bagażowy: W rzeczy samej! Ale...Czy mogę prosić żebyśmy się pośpieszyli?! O nie! :końcowe, lektor wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Sweet and Elite Kategoria:Transkrypty 2 sezonu